Push the Button
by trytofindme
Summary: A tender Densi moment
1. Chapter 1

Push the Button

It had been a rough day. They caught their suspects and got them charged, small time crooks who thought that they could play with the big boys. In the take down, he had been pistol whipped across the face.

He let her doctor him with ice packs on his face as it made her happy but he was happy to go home alone. He knew that she would come over if he asked her to, like a good friend when he wanted more. He had been dropping hints and gestures for weeks but she was completely oblivious to them.

She had been thinking about this for a while.

Making the first move.

He had been sending out all the right signals to her.

His intense looks followed by his smile. Looks that say she is sweeter than candy, when he thought that no one was watching. The candy or doughnut on her desk as a surprise. Stocking of her hidden stash place in the car as well as the glove box. Touches that lasted a little longer than they should. The compliments on her clothes, saying she was off the richter scale and she looked hot. Being protective even when he knows she can handle it better than him.

She knows that he is home. She can see his car in its carpark. She can see his light is on.

Summoning her courage, she opens the car door and walks across the road, carrying the food and beers that she bought as an excuse.

Climbing the stairs, she reaches his door.

She presses the doorbell and hears a dog bark in the background. Smiling to herself, she waits for him to open the door.

"Hey"

"I thought beer and food might be what the doctor ordered for you. Resting in front of the tv? Game on or reality tv?"

"How do you know that?" he stood back to let her into his apartment. Closing the door after she entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Push the Button part 2

When he opened the door and saw her standing there he knew his night was going to be better than he expected.

"I got several options for dinner as I wasn't sure what you would feel like having"

"Well it was going to be pizza but I hadn't even ordered it yet"

"This might be a bit healthier for you with the vegetables"

"Fern advocating vegetables? Are you running a temperature?" He teased as he lead her through to his open plan kitchen and lounge area.

Grabbing plates and cutlery, he placed them on the breakfast bar beside the bag of food. She pulled out two beers and opened them before taking a swig out of one and pushing the other towards him.

"No, but I know that you do" as the both started to pull out the food and putting it on each others plates.

"Thank you for this" His smile showing how he is thankful that she did this.

"You do the same for me all the time, this is what my once to your five?"

Once they had eaten and done the dishes, they sat on the couch with fresh, cold beers. The tv volume was low so that they could talk comfortably. An arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, drawing strength from him.

"I just realised that you didn't get any fortune cookies"

"You mean misfortune cookies, they never bring me any fortune"

"Fortune cookies are supposed to follow Chinese, it's tradition"

"You mean like beer and ice cream for Christmas is?"

"Yes, exactly. We could write our own fortunes and give them to the other"

"We could just tell the other their fortune?"

"I do like breaking open the cookie as well" there was a slight whine to his voice.

"How about we text it to each other, not quite the breaking of cookie"

"And if we are writing our own, they can be as dirty as I want" The smirk that crossed his face said it all.

"In the spirit of fortune cookies, not the bedroom"

"Fine"

"Where is your phone? Table?"

"Yeah" as he moved slightly so she could get up and grab both their phones.

Handing his to him, she started to write what she wanted to say. Before she could hesitate over it, she sent the fortune cookie message to his phone. Hers beeped to show that he had finished his message. Smiling at him, she opened the text message.

"What you are wanting is right in front of you"

"The thing you are least expecting to happen will happen"

"Well not really misfortune cookie level"

"No but are they truthful"

"I think so"

"What makes you think that?" he asked as she moved to straddle his lap so he had nowhere to go

"Because what I want is right in front of me, Marty Deeks"

"Really"

"Yeah" She leaned in and brushed her lips over his.

"Kensi" he breathed her name before their lips joined again. His hands that were resting beside her legs moved, one to her waist and the other to her shoulders to pull her closer. Her tongue slid over his bottom lip, entering his mouth to duel with his tongue. Her hands were sliding through his hair. He was turned on but anything she did had the ability to turn him on. "Kens"

"What Marty?" Her lips moved from his to place soft kisses on his jaw line, chin, anywhere that she could kiss

"When did you realise? I thought that you weren't interested" realising he was asking a serious question, she met his gaze.

"I wanted to be sure I was making the right decision to change us, to make something more of our thing. The last thing I wanted was to destroy what we have and lose you. Marty Deeks, you are as important to me as the air I breathe"

"The air you breathe, I'm that important?"

"Yes you are"

"Guess I should say that my cookie message was on the money too"

"Really"

"I didn't expect to be making out with you on my couch"

"I would like to get back to it" a smile showed on her lips and he knew he could not resist.

"Really" his lips met hers as he pulls her down on top of him.


End file.
